


Stick To You

by Narlth



Series: Valentine's Day [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6230815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narlth/pseuds/Narlth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Merlin go on their first date together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stick To You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merlocked18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/gifts).



> As she wanted the boys to kiss.

It was a week since Valentine’s day, and Merlin and Arthur had yet to find the time to go out together as boyfriends, however Arthur indented that today he would be successful, and get Merlin to come out with him for a film and pizza.

He had managed to catch Merlin alone whilst they were both on lunch, easily convinces him to meet at the end of the day so they could catch the bus into town. However he then had spent the rest of the day with him mind miles away, thinking on what would happen later, or just from remembering the warmth of Merlin’s hand on his arm.

Shaking his head, he tried to turn his attention fully back to the physics lesson.

~

That evening the pair of them exited the cinema screen having finished the film, both chattering animatedly over the plot, Merlin especially excited.

“That bit near the end? I did not see that coming.” Merlin waved his hands in the air, emphasising his point, where Arthur grinned at his enthusiasm.

“It was a good twist, I hope they make a sequel.” Arthur answered, reaching forwards to push the building door open.

A gust of cold february wind hit them as they left, and Merlin shivered besides Arthur, pulling his woolen hat lower over his ears.

Arthur found himself walking closer to the other, and on a whim slid his hand into Merlin’s, and rubbed his thumb gently across cool fingers. Merlin bumped his shoulder against Arthur’s in return. There was a warm flutter in his chest when Merlin make no move to pull away.

“I hope you’re ready for pizza.” Arthur said as they paused before crossing the road.

“I’m always ready for pizza!” Merlin chirped, leaning more of his weight against Arthur. The car park was busy as people poured from the building behind the pair, on their way home, forcing them to wait longer to cross.

“Are you still cold?” Arthur asked, as they finally got a break in the traffic, and hurried across the street before any more cars had a chance to come along.

“No, I just like being close to you.” Merlin’s voice was low and deep, making Arthur’s eyes widen while he stole a quick glance at Merlin’s expression.

“I like being close to you too.”

The statement made Arthur halt, his eyes falling on Merlin’s light blue ones. There was a moment of silence between them, the world around them seeming to disappear.Neither of them really thought about it, but the next thing they knew, lips were pressed gently together.

Arthur let his eyes close, just enjoying the sensation of kissing Merlin, before after what felt like an ages, Merlin pulled back. Arthur opened his eyes, feeling his cheeks warm, and seeing mirrored pink cheeks reflected back at him.

Arthur squeezed Merlin’s hand, and suddenly he found himself with arms full of the other boy, a small oomph of his breath being forced out, before he wrapped his arm not still gripping Merlin’s hand around Merlin’s back pulling him even closer.

“That’s good, because I think you’re stuck with me.”


End file.
